Birth of the Realms: Dawn of the Regions
by furrykittengirl123
Summary: Now we get to see the beginning of how things happened, this time there wont be any sailors or sword fighters. Well there will be they will just be infants in this story, for they were way to young to remember this. So let's look at what the past showed us.
1. Episode 1

Birth of the Realms: Dawn of Enterra

Episode 1: Serena's Thoughts

"_Long has it been since I last feared darkness, but this time I had to save them from this threat. Now that the regions are created I can rest a little, but I realized that even resting can catch me off guard. But for now let me watch the regions come together; the children will be born soon. What will become of them…I do not know for sure." _Looking in the orb she looks a bit worried. Serena finally made regions for all the humans to live, but to her surprise some enterrans will be ruling regions as well.

Walking down the hallway of her temple she started to think, however that little quite time would be short lived. Linda came into the area looking at her, she doesn't normally see here looking this concerned before. _"Serena never before have I seen you look so worried, what is it that makes you so frightened?" _Serena looked back at her with a soft glare. Linda overheard some of her words softly, but she reminded here there isn't anything to be afraid of. _"Don't worry Serena everything is going to be fine, although it's ok for you to be this afraid. But for now let's look on from the temple of light, who knows what to expect from the seven enterran generals._" A dark essence is coming to the world once know as earth.

Time has changed during the enterran war waged, through the regions we will be seeing more from them. But there is one question to be answered…What will happen next?


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: The Light from the Heavens

Achilles was patrolling the region like he does always, since he is king of the region he will get up early to do this. Amelia was his queen she was with child at the moment; it was August at the time summer came in slowly. Although everything here seemed as you say perfect, Amelia was worried almost every day here. She's never been this high in power before in her life, she remembered the day when they married to obtain the throne with a ceremony. They weren't married at the time they were engaged, but before then she was still nervous at the time. Her husband came into the hall where she was standing quietly, and by the looks of here she was a bit worried.

"_Amelia what's wrong my love? You seem a bit worried about something, like I said before this isn't good for the baby. Come let's relax in the Living Garden together dear, maybe that will calm you down a bit." _Amelia looked at him as he held her close to his side. _"Very well Achilles I will come with you honey, maybe I have been a bit too worried than I should be. But I have my reason to be so dear, there is so many things that we must do here. Well at least I will have some quiet time with you; you've been gone for so much that I don't have time with you myself. Come on let's relax it's good to be together in this sunny weather, we don't want to miss it do we?" _ Achilles held his wife's hand as they walked down the hall.

Although they were relaxing doesn't mean everyone else is. You see the guards are on high alert this time around. As we know the queen is expecting a child this is very serious, any soilders of the generals would do great harm to her. A young Jaba was finished patrolling the region with his warriors, he entered the living garden softly at that moment. Amelia and Achilles looked up at the door in unison; kneeling down before them Jaba gave them the report while he was on duty. _"Your Majesty, I have finished patrolling the areas you gave us. I've come to give you the report from our scouts, would you like to hear them your grace?"_ Achilles closed his eyes as he brought a serious tone to his face. _"Jaba this isn't the place to discuss this, come meet me in the throne room I shall be there shortly." _Amelia happy face slowly turned into a disappointed tone. _"But honey, I thought that this would be…"_ Achilles cut her short knowing of her disappointment. _"I'm sorry my dear there is important things to do now, maybe next time we can sit together." _As he left the area she felt very lonely in the garden by herself.

Maroon came flying into the garden where the queen was, when he got there he saw her looking a bit sad at the time. He came up slowly trying not to disturb Queen Amelia, she saw him coming in from the corner of her eye. She smiled a bit at least she will have a little bit of company; Maroon asked her something while he was out here. _"You're Majesty; tell me why do you look so sad? This isn't normally like you at all Amelia, would you like it if I stayed out here with you?" _Amelia held his hand softly giving him a smile. _"Oh it's alright Maroon nothing's wrong dear, I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet of the garden…Oh let me stop lying to you Maroon I'm just lonely. I wish Achilles would spend some time with me, but as the king he can't rest for even a second. I know his duties must be done to the fullest, but doesn't he take a brake one in a while. All I ask of him is to relax for one moment in his day, maybe then we could enjoy some quiet time to ourselves. Can you send this message to him Maroon?" _Kneeling, Maroon with to the king swiftly.

In the throne room Achilles was getting the report from Jaba, but all of sudden one of the guards called the king. _"Your Majesty, Maroon is awaiting your permission." _Achilles told them to send him in the throne room. Maroon came flying into the throne room with quickness to his step, landing on the ground he kneeled slowly to the king. What he said to him gave him some time to think, but he was still in his commanding state. _"Your grace, I have got a message from your beloved queen. She's quite sad about what happened today, she said that you always do your duties once Jaba gives you reports. All she asks is that you spend a little time with her, Amelia waits for you…" _Achilles stopped him short as he was speaking. _"Maroon this matter is between me and my wife only, this isn't the time to speak about this. Leave the throne room now! I need to talk to my wife alone_. _All I ask is for you to bring her here Maroon." _Taking his order he went to get Queen Amelia at once.

Amelia sat next to him in the other throne quietly, looking at his general Jaba left the area quietly. _"Amelia, my dear what's the meaning of this? Why did you sent Maroon here to talk to me?" _Amelia shook her head slowly at him. _"Achilles don't you get it we don't spent time with each other, once you get a report you always leave me behind. I feel like you don't love me anymore, ever since we became rulers you're always busy now. It wasn't like this before when we got married, we used to sit in the living garden quietly to express our love for one another. But now I think that has stopped forever since the last invasion, please all I want is for us to be together. If we can't then I will return to the home that was lost, maybe then I shall find happiness there." _Achilles stopped for a moment to really think about this. Maybe he does spend too much time working, he didn't know much about his wife's feelings until now. _"Amelia I didn't know about this at all dear, I wish I would have listened to you sooner. Your right maybe I have been working too much, I know it's almost dinner time Amelia. Come we should enjoy a nice dinner together my love, we can get to talk to each other a little bit more." _Amelia gave a nice smile as he held her hand.

Later that night the crystal palace started to glow brightly, night has finally came upon the kingdom softly. The night guards were on duty at this time, although it looks safe anything can happen in the night where no one is awake. Amelia and Achilles were sleeping happily in there room, the queen finally gotten through to her husband today. I think it's time for us to let the two sleep happily, who knows we might find out something new very soon.


End file.
